


Посмотри, кто говорит

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: На арт petite_madame и заявку : 5/7 Возможно, фик моего автора будет о могущественном заклинании, благодаря которому неодушевленные предметы обретут дар речи - даже еда Дина.





	Посмотри, кто говорит

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344940) by petite_madame. 



> до еды я так и не добралась(((

– Ш-ш-ш, – шептала подушка, – поспи еще чуточку.  
– Не вставай, – молил продавленный матрас.  
– Побудь со мной еще немножко, – ныло одеяло.  
– Подъем! – рявкнул мобильный и запищал противно.  
Дин слепо протянул руку и шлепнул, надеясь не то оглушить мерзавца, не то попасть по нужной кнопке, но добился лишь возмущенного «Аййй! За что?!» от тумбочки.  
На соседней кровати завозился, но ничего не сказал Сэм, за что Дин был ему безмерно благодарен – достали разговоры.  
– Доброе утро, – подал голос облезлый коврик в ванной.  
– Да, да, да-а-а, – слава яйцам, унитаз молчал, пока Дин не спустил воду.  
– Привет, сладенький, – томно поприветствовало его зеркало.  
– На хрен иди, – хмуро отозвался Дин. Ну не нравился ему сутенерский тон этой видавшей виды стекляшки.  
– Фу, как некрасиво, – обиделось зеркало.  
Дин показал ему средний палец и взялся за тюбик зубной пасты, который тут же застонал, будто вот-вот кончит, зараза. Щетка вторила на два тона выше, и все-таки Дин, пересилив себя, сунул ее в рот.  
Надо было послушать Сэма и купить беруши, но нельзя же было сдаться так сразу. Всего лишь говорящие вещи, подумал он тогда, тоже мне, проклятье. Кто же знал, что говорить будет всё, даже еда? Причем постоянно.  
– Обожаем твой зад, – сообщили джинсы.  
– И не только, – весело, словно подмигивая, вжикнула молния.  
– Не дам тебе замерзнуть, – пообещала рубашка, – только не забудь про пятно от черничного джема, а то в прошлый раз не отстиралось.  
Дин сунул телефон в карман и, зажав уши ладонями, вышел из номера.  
– Здравствуй, детка, как отдохнула? – он ласково провел ладонью по холодному капоту Импалы и сел за руль.  
– Прррррривет. Норррррмально, – ответила она.  
– Ты у меня лучше всех, – Дин вставил ключ и, нежно выжав педаль, повернул его.  
– Ты заводишь меня, Дин, – Импала шутливо заурчала и, как всегда, послушная его рукам, выехала с парковки. – Завтррррррррррракать?  
– Да, как насчет полного бака «супера»?  
– Балуешь.  
– Поднялся вчера на пять сотен в покер. Карты говорили со мной, детка.  
– Спасибо, Дин.  
Дин улыбнулся. Нет худа без добра – он никогда не сомневался в том, что у его детки красивый голос, теперь же знал наверняка.  
– Только сначала наведаемся в аптеку, иначе свихнусь.  
Он был не против поболтать с Импалой, но кофе и бургеры? Хватило ужина.  
– Привет, Ди-и-и-ин! – оглушительно заорали беруши на два голоса, едва он поднес их к ушам, – ты любишь петь песенки?  
Дин в отчаянии упал на сидение. Звонить Бобби придется прямо сейчас.


End file.
